Three Little Words
by Lindsey Taylor
Summary: The First of two Chapters...Please R
1. Default Chapter

Three Little Words  
  
The Alpha Shift had just ended and Janeway was headed for her quarters. When she entered she heard pots and pans rattling in her kitchen. She rounded the corner to find Chakotay.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay! What are you doing here?  
  
Chakotay- What does it look like? It is my night to cook.  
  
Janeway- Oh, I forgot. I'll go set the table.  
  
Chakotay- Already done, sit down and relax.  
  
Janeway- You don't have to tell me twice  
  
Janeway- That was wonderful! I wish you could be here to cook all the time.  
  
Chakotay- I'd like that Kathryn.  
  
After a moment of silence, Kathryn looks down at her plate and pushes the leftover food around with her fork.  
  
Chakotay- Ever since we returned from New Earth it hasn't been the same. What happened?  
  
Janeway- I'm the captain of a starship, Starfleet regulations won't.  
  
Chakotay- (cutting her off) To hell with regulation, I love you.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay!  
  
Chakotay- Don't act so surprised Kathryn!  
  
Janeway- I'm not surprised, I'm just.  
  
Chakotay- You're what astonished! (He stands and begins to walk away from the table with his back to her) Amazed, Embarrassed, Dumbfounded?  
  
Janeway- No, I'm relieved. (She stands) All this time I wanted to tell you how I felt but I couldn't. I didn't want you to stop loving me because we were back on Voyager. Chakotay, (He approaches) all this time (He places his hands on her upper arms) all this time I, (He pulls her close)(In a trembling soft tone) I love you (he kisses her softly on the mouth)  
  
Tuvok- Tuvok to Captain Janeway.  
  
A very much asleep Janeway reaches for her comm. Badge and taps it.  
  
Janeway- Janeway here  
  
Tuvok- You are late for duty Captain, Is everything alright.  
  
Janeway- Everything's fine, I'm on my way, Janeway out.  
  
As she rolled over to get out of bed a warm, soft hand slid across her waist and pulled her in a second onto a warm bare chest.  
  
Chakotay- What is it Kathryn?  
  
Janeway- We're late for duty.  
  
Chakotay- (In a disappointed tone) Oh.  
  
Janeway- Let's go, we don't want the crew to suspect anything.  
  
Chakotay- All right, but only if that's an order, Captain!  
  
Janeway- (Turns over and taps his chest looking into his eyes, smiling) Oh, that's an order all right, Commander!  
  
Chakotay- (Pulling her onto his chest) They can wait another five minutes. 


	2. Part 2

Chakotay enters and sees only the doctor at the medical station. He had just been called from the bridge, the doctor had said it with some urgency so he came right away.  
  
Chakotay- What is it Doctor?  
  
Doctor- (Motioning towards the biobed closest to the door) The Captain.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn! (moving towards her) What's wrong?  
  
Janeway- I don't know. I've felt sick lately and today I felt worse. I came in for some medicine and the doctor told me too lie down.  
  
Doctor- I thought it would be wise for both of you to be here. (Chakotay takes her hand as she sits up) Captain, you're pregnant.  
  
Janeway- Excuse me? How?  
  
She turns to Chakotay as if to add to that statement, but she is at a loss for words. She stares into his eyes for a brief moment before putting her head down. He touches her cheek.  
  
Chakotay- We'll get through this Kathryn.  
  
She looks up at him and smiles. He helps her down and she turns to the doctor.  
  
Janeway- Am I free to go?  
  
Doctor- (smiling) Of course. Just come here once a week for your pre-natal exams.  
  
Janeway- Thank you Doctor.  
  
  
  
Chakotay walked with Kathryn to her quarters where they discussed what to tell the crew. She was facing her window gazing out at the stars with one hand on her hip and the other in her hair. He was sitting on the couch staring at her holding a glass of wine half-full.  
  
Janeway- I have had to make some tough decisions in my lifetime but this is by far the most difficult. (turning to him) I know they will be supportive but how do I tell them. I'm their captain and now all of a sudden I'm having a baby. We aren't even married.  
  
Chakotay- Do you remember the legend I told you while we were on New Earth? (She smiles and nods, he stands placing his glass on the table and walks over to her) Well I always will, I promise.  
  
Janeway- (takes a deep breath) Janeway to all senior staff, report to the briefing room immediately.  
  
When Kathryn and Chakotay enter everyone is seated. They position themselves behind her chair she leans onto it, Chakotay stands next to her with his hands clasped tightly behind his back.  
  
Janeway- Thank you for being so prompt. I have just come from the sick bay where the doctor informed me that I am pregnant. This is to remain between us until I see fit, is that clear.  
  
Everyone nods as Janeway steps back from the chair she finds a warm hand on the small of her back. She looks at him, he is smiling along with the rest of the senior staff. After all the congratulations they depart.  
  
Seven Months Later  
  
Chakotay and Kathryn had just woken up and Chakotay was about to get into the shower. Kathryn was 8 months and a little over a week pregnant, and loving every minute of it.  
  
Janeway- I don't think I can move. Do you need me today on the bridge?  
  
Chakotay- No I can take care of it, stay here and rest. Let me get you some water.  
  
Janeway- I don't know what I would do without you Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay- For starters you wouldn't be pregnant. (hands her the water and then lays back down in bed.  
  
The door chime is heard.  
  
Janeway- Who is it?  
  
Harry- Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine.  
  
Janeway- (Laughs at his formal introduction) Come in Ensign.  
  
Harry- Thank you captain. Umm.  
  
Janeway- We're in here.  
  
Harry- Oh hello captain, commander. We were on our way to the holodeck and we thought we would stop by to see how you were.  
  
Seven- And give you a "gift".  
  
Janeway- (surprised) Oh, why thank you, the bat'leth Tom and B'Elanna gave us is on the wall. (Opening it) A blanket and pajamas! Thank you.  
  
Seven - You are welcome captain. I hope it provides you with joy and pleasure.  
  
Chakotay- I'm certain it will, Seven. Thank you both.  
  
Harry- You're welcome. We better get going we have a date.  
  
Janeway- Have fun you too.  
  
When they leave Kathryn admires the blanket.  
  
Chakotay- That was so considerate of them.  
  
Janeway- Yes it was. I'm so happy for them, they really enjoy spending time together.  
  
Chakotay- Harry loves her very much, and she returns his love with all her heart. 


End file.
